


Breaking the Rules

by domokunrainbowkinz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU prompt, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Blood and Gore, Day 6, Enforcer Yuuri, Gun Violence, Inspector Victor, M/M, Psycho Pass AU, Smoking, Victuuri Week 2018, but very mild, low-key victuuri but mehh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domokunrainbowkinz/pseuds/domokunrainbowkinz
Summary: Victor's first job as an inspector wasn't what he expected.





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> For Victuuri Week 2018 day 6: sci-fi AU! I decided to do a Psycho Pass AU since i've been thirsting for one for so long...... Also featuring a small doodle i did of inspector Victor and enforcer Yuuri!

On his first job, Victor wondered if he made a mistake choosing to work for the Public Safety Bureau.

The senior inspector  _did_  say it was a more brutal job than usual - the criminal’s Crime Coefficient was so high, Victor thought there was something wrong with the Dominator. But after seeing the man’s manic expression as he held the lighter close to his hostage, who he poured gasoline on moments before, Victor knew with absolute conviction there was no mistake.

He’d only heard of what would happen once a Dominator was fired in Lethal Eliminator mode, but seeing it and reading about it were two different things. Victor had to fight the bile that was quickly rising up his stomach, the stench of blood filling his nostrils.

Despite this grotesque scene, it was what happened  _after_ that had Victor questioning his choices.

The hostage was distressed, eyes wide with shock and fear at the sight of her attacker completely obliterated. When Victor reached out to her, she screamed, scrambling away like a wild animal.

_Crime Coefficient: 350_

The numbers stared back at him as he pointed the Dominator towards the woman. He should shoot. According to his training, the protocol, Sybil System’s judgement, this woman is too dangerous to be living in this society.

He should shoot, and yet...

 _No, I need to shoot_ , he thought to himself, and prepared to pull the trigger.

“Wait!”

An enforcer appeared in front of him, shielding the woman.

“Let me talk to her,” he said, meeting Victor with a steely gaze. 

“Her Crime Coefficient is 350,” Victor stated, keeping his Dominator raised. “I need to eliminate her.”

The enforcer swallowed. Victor had been assigned two enforcers: an extroverted, carefree man named Phichit, and another man named Yuuri, whose personality seemed completely the opposite of the other enforcer. He was quiet, only sparing Victor small glances, his dark irises peeking over blue-rimmed glasses. They only exchanged short greetings before Yuuri decided to never talk to Victor again.

Until now, apparently.

“O-okay…now listen here,” Yuuri began carefully. “The protocol, the training…half of it doesn’t apply out in the field. You need to be flexible.”

Victor clenched his jaw. He wasn’t an idiot: he knew unexpected things happened in reality, where situations weren't constricted to textbooks and classrooms.

“I know that,” Victor forced the words through his gritted teeth. “But what you’re suggesting here – “

“Look, if you don’t think this is safe, or if you think I’m stepping out of line, the shoot me,” Yuuri said. There was a look of determination in his eyes, some absolute conviction that _yes, this will work_.

Somehow, Victor believed him. He lowered his Dominator slowly, still keeping it ready to fire if the situation calls for it.

Yuuri gave Victor a nod, then turned back towards the woman, who was curled into a ball on the ground. The enforcer moved towards her slowly, his steps trained and precise, like he was approaching a startled animal. He spoke too softly for Victor to make out the words, but from afar he could see the woman loosening, her eyes losing some of the wild glint that consumed her earlier. He raised his Dominator slightly and pointed it at the woman.

_Crime Coefficient: 298_

_Enforcement mode: Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Please aim calmly and subdue the target._

Yuuri looked back at Victor, his eyes telling the inspector they were both thinking the same thing.

Victor aimed and fired. The woman’s eyes widened in shock before they closed, her body falling limply into Yuuri’s arms.

“Ah, seems I missed most of the action,” a voice complained from behind. Victor turned and found Phichit breathing heavily.

“You two ran after the guy so fast, when I turned the corner you were all gone!” he continued, throwing his hands up. “Didn’t they teach you in training? You gotta make sure your entire squad is with you at all times!”

“S-sorry,” Victor apologized. “I have a tendency to do that…”

“You better fix it,” Phichit threatened half-jokingly, pointing a finger at Victor.

The three of them walked back towards the meeting point, where they dropped off the unconscious woman. After receiving a very long lecture from the senior inspector and many apologies, nods, and “Yes sir this won’t happen again no sir”s, they finally had a chance to breathe.

Phichit had gone to update the other enforcers, leaving Victor alone with Yuuri. The man wordlessly took a cigarette out of his coat and lit it. After a long drag, he exhaled.

“Sorry if I was too aggressive back there,” he finally said, looking at Victor from the corner of his eye. “I didn’t mean to reprimand you or anything.”

“No, it’s fine,” Victor responded, turning towards the enforcer. “I’m still new, so I’d take any learning opportunity I could get.”

Yuuri took another drag of his cigarette. Inhale. Exhale.

“Sounds a lot like me back then…” he mumbled quietly, and Victor wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear that.

“Sometimes a person’s Crime Coefficient can go way up when triggered by extreme stress,” Yuuri began, facing Victor fully now. “Most of the time, it’s temporary, so they could be calmed down.”

“How did you know that?” Victor asked. He didn’t remember reading anything like that in his books, nor did he remember any of his lectures talking about it.

“Experience,” Yuuri replied. “I was…in a similar situation before. Vi – the person was able to calm them down, and then he used the paralyzer on the guy.”

He took a long, hard drag of his cigarette, like somehow recalling that memory took a lot of energy.

“Sounds like the person was very experienced,” Victor commented.

“He was.”

Yuuri said it nostalgically, a small smile on his face.

“Does he still work here? Or has he moved up the ranks?” Victor asked. Yuuri’s hand trembled slightly.

“He…he’s not here anymore,” Yuuri said quickly, then quickly shoved the cigarette in his mouth, inhaling so deeply it almost burned to the filter.

“Oh…I see.”

There must be something more to the statement, but Victor decided not to press anymore. Maybe it would be a story for another time, perhaps when they were closer. More than coworkers. Friends?

 _Enforcers are merely dogs,_ the senior inspector’s voice floated into Victor’s brain. _You are their leash. Control them, tame them, but do not befriend them._

He heard people tell him all the time to keep away from those with cloudy Psycho Passes, since it would end up contaminating his own. For his entire life he listened, and as a result, people often praised how clear and light his Hue was, asking what techniques and methods he used.

If Victor were to be extremely honest, it was because often he felt almost nothing at all. Things didn’t excite him like they used to, not many things stressed him out, and he was almost scared of going completely numb.

Eustress syndrome was one of the few things that scared him.

_Control them, tame the, but do not befriend them._

He’d spent his entire life following the rules. What would happen, Victor wondered, if he were to break this one?

 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways if anyone can write a full-on PP X YOI au i will give you the 69 cents in my pocket  
> scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/domokunrainboz/) and [tumblr](http://domokunrainbowkinz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
